


Testing the Waters

by ambercreek95



Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, M/M, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: Kenny thinks he might like boys as well as girls, but he isn’t sure. He knows the only way to know for certain would be to try it out. That’s why he needs Tweek’s help.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewboykahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/gifts).



> Wow, okay, so this is my first twenny fic!  
> I’m still figuring out my voice and characterisation for them in a romantic sense, so this was fun to write and explore!  
> I don’t feel this story is quite up to my usual standard, but it helped get me out of a bad writers block! And I had fun so that’s what matters 😊
> 
> A huge, massive, colossal thank you to jewboykahl ! They gave me this wonderful prompt to pull me out of my writers block and then beta read it for me before posting!  
> I’m so grateful for you every day Jules! ilysm!

Kenny came storming down the sidewalk, each step clapping against the asphalt like thunder. He was in a rush as he couldn’t wait a moment longer. Once he realised that he didn’t know, he knew that he needed to know, and that not knowing was no longer an option that he could live with for even an hour longer. 

And Kenny McCormick was anything but patient.

He rounds the corner, striding past the bored-looking, acne-ridden teenager occupying the ticket booth at the Bijou Theatre. He snarls at Kenny as he walks past, like his mere presence in the same vicinity is offensive. Kenny pulls his hood down lower, ignoring the glare burning a hole in the back of his head. The theatre wasn’t his destination regardless.

Kenny shoulders his way through the glass door, the brass bell hanging above the door jamb announcing his arrival.

Kenny spots his target. Or more likely, he spy’s the mess of blonde curls poking out behind the large coffee machine on the counter. 

He marches across the linoleum floor, filled with gumption and purpose, coming to a stop in front of the counter. He slaps both palms down on the counter, the large slam startling the blonde teenager behind the coffee machine. Wide hazel eyes fix on Kenny.

Kenny opens his mouth, and then (admittedly, far too loudly for the quiet little coffee shop - he will later blame it on the anxious nerves) he says, “Tweek, I need you to kiss me!”

Tweek freezes. He blinks once, and then three more times in rapid succession. His mouth opens and closes like a goldfish, searching for words that aren’t coming. His cheeks flush a startling red.

Finally, after what feels like an agonisingly long time, Tweek finally sputters out, “What the fuck, Kenny?!”

“Now now, son. You know we don’t use that kind of language on the shop floor.”

Both blondes' heads swivel toward Richard Tweak who is standing in the office doorway, a weirdly serene smile on his face. Tweeks brows furrow as he glares at the sperm donor who burdened him with the life sentence of human existence.  _ Wow, how very goth of me, _ he thinks,  _ Henrietta would be proud. _

In a small,  _ very fake  _ voice not at all matching the death stare gracing his features, Tweek says “sorry dad. Can I take my break now?”

“Well, that depends, son. Have you restocked the beans?”

“Yes”

“Have you emptied the bins?”

“Yes, dad.” Tweek says, impatience creeping into his tone. Kenny’s leg bounces up and down, overcome with nervous energy. He feels impatience crawl up his spine, making him tense with irritation. He needs to speak to Tweek  _ now. _

“Did you alphabetise the syrups?”

“ _ oh for fu- since when do we do that?!”  _ Tweek hisses.

“Well, it’s something I’ve been thinking about introducing. I thought you might have taken the initiative. You see Tweek, you’re going to need to start training yourself to think in the same way I do if one day you’re going to take over this place. You know, it takes more than being good at making coffee to run a coffee shop. You need to think like a businessman. Profit equals revenue minus cost. You understand what I’m saying?”

Both Tweek and Kenny stare blankly at Richard. None of what he said made any sense at all to two 14 year old boys. “Yes?” Tweek says questioningly after what felt like an eternity.

“Good, good. Now, run along and make

sure you’re back home in time for dinner at 6:30. Your mother is making meatloaf,” Richard says smiling.

Tweek rips off his work apron and tosses it on the counter. He runs around the counter, snatching hold of Kenny’s elbow on the way through and dragging him, stumbling over his own feet, out the door.

“I thought you were supposed to be working all day today?” Kenny says, as Tweek finally let’s go outside of the theatre and allows him to walk on his own. 

“I was.” Tweek jams his hands into his jean pockets, realising far too late that he left his good jacket back at work, but there was no way in hell he was going to go back to get it and risk getting trapped back into working by his bat shit crazy father. 

“So, it’s cool if you ditch for the rest of the day?”

“That’s what he said… and he  _ never  _ lets me out of work so I’m not going to question him about it.” Tweek scowls as he thinks of a time back in February when he was bedridden with food poisoning from a dodgy falafel, and his dad still forced him to come into work, giving him a bucket to keep with him.

“Maybe it was my irresistible charm that dazzled him and made him temporarily lose his mind,” Kenny said, shooting Tweek a lopsided grin. His smile was warm and easy and he had a small gap in the middle of his two front teeth that his tongue would poke out of sometimes. 

“Hard to lose something you never had to begin with,” Tweek smirks back. 

Kenny bursts out into peels of laughter. “He really is insane, isn’t he?”

“Completely bat shit.”

Tweek and Kenny walk in comfortable silence, heading towards the dilapidated heights of SoDoSoPa, the only sound being the crunch of the asphalt beneath their boots.

Kenny wants to broach the subject of the kiss again, but doesn’t want to break the peace of the moment, so he keeps silent, letting the waves of anxious energy roll off him. It’s funny how the concept only popped into Kenny’s mind an hour ago and took hold of his entire being. It was like once the idea wormed its way into his brain, he couldn’t focus on anything else. He just needed to  _ know.  _ Kenny never gave a shit about labels or meeting expectations of others, but it was a special kind of torture doubting your own feelings and desires. 

This is why he had to do this. It was the only way to confirm.

The two blondes climb the staircase of one of the most structurally sound high rises. When they reach the door for the 10th floor, they enter, crossing the open expanse of the unfinished apartment complex. They sit cross legged on opposite sides of an overhanging balcony. Tweeks head is bowed as he chews on his cuticles nervously. 

“So Tweek, about what I said before,” Kenny ducks his head down, trying to catch Tweek’s eyes, “Tweek?”

“Ngh, yeah?” 

“Can you look at me please?”

Tweek slowly and reluctantly drags his gaze up to look into Kenny’s baby blues. 

“So, as I was saying, I need you to kiss me.”

Kenny says it so matter of fact, like he was discussing the weather or an upcoming biology deadline. Not asking his friend to lock lips with him.

“But why?” Tweek whines.

“Well you know how you’re my best friend?—“

“No I’m not?” Tweek interrupts.

Kenny continues. “And how I’m your best friend?-“

“No you’re not.”

Kenny’s right hand clutches his chest above his heart, mouth gaping open. “Tweekers, you wound me!”

“But it’s true! Craig’s my best friend.”

“That asshole? Really?” Kenny protests. 

“As if you can talk! Your best friend is Cartman!”

“Like fuck he is! He wishes he was.”

When Tweek just stares at him looking more unimpressed by the moment, Kenny decides to drop the subject. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter anyway. I still need you to kiss me.”

“You still haven’t told me why!” 

“I haven’t?” Kenny’s brow quirks questioningly.

“NO!” Tweek brings his hands up to his face, releasing a frustrated groan which is only mildly muffled by his hands.

“Oh, well…” Kenny moves across the balcony to take a seat next to Tweek. “I’ve been thinking lately that I might not be 100% straight, and that I might be bi or pan or something…”

Tweek grips Kenny’s arm, a wide grin on his face. “That’s great, Ken! I’m so proud of you!” Tweek releases his arm, instead sandwiching his hands between his jean clad thighs. “How did you figure it out?”

“Well, I guess I first noticed when I was watching  _ Avengers _ , and I was staring at Thor just as much as I was at Black Widow... but then I also realised that I get crushes on boys just as much as I do girls, and then once I started noticing, it’s like I couldn’t stop.”

Tweek hums his acknowledgment. “Yeah, Chris Hemsworth has started many a sexuality crisis.”

“So that’s why I need you.” Kenny says, eyes pleading at Tweek.

“... I don’t get what that has to do with me?”

“Well Tweek, as the only gay kid in school who’s out of the closest—“

“Pretty sure I’m not, but continue.” Tweek interrupts.

Kenny rolls his eyes. “Name one.”

“Wendy. She’s bi.”

“Wendy doesn’t count, all girls are a  _ little bit  _ bi.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Oh it is. Trust me.” Kenny says. “And that’s beside the point. You’re the only out and proud  _ boy  _ at school.”

“What about Pete?” 

“Who?”

“Pete? The goth kid? With the red fringe? He’s gay.”

“Bullshit!” Kenny shouts.

“It’s not! Why would I lie about this?!” Tweek yells.

“It doesn’t matter anyway! I can’t exactly go up to  _ Pete  _ and ask him to kiss me!”

“I still don’t understand why you need me to kiss you!”

“Because!” Kenny shouts. They had been progressively getting louder. “The only way for me to know for sure is to kiss another boy!”

Tweek stares blankly at his friend. Kenny waits a few agonisingly long moments, waiting for his shell shocked friend to say something, before he breaks the silence and speaks up again.

“It’s just…” Kenny sighs, “I won’t know for sure until I try kissing a boy, and you’re my friend and you’re gay and so I just thought… you know… that you might help me out…” Kenny looks down at his lap, cringing slightly. “I just realised how stupid this sounds saying it out loud.”

Tweek bites his lip. “No, it’s not stupid. I get it… but like, couldn’t you just watch gay porn or whatever?”

“Oh Tweekers, everybody knows that what porn you watch means nothing about your sexual preferences,” Kenny teases. 

“What? Really?” 

“Oh yeah! Ask any straight girl if they’ve ever watched lesbian porn, and if any of them say no, they’re either religious, Amish or a liar.” he says confidently. 

Tweek chuckles, shaking his head. “Girls are weird, man.”

Kenny turns his body towards Tweek, looking at his profile. “So… what do you say?”

He notices the way that Tweek sucks on his lower lip anxiously. When he finally releases it from between his teeth, it’s swollen and red. Kenny finds it hard to tear his gaze away when Tweek starts speaking.

“I want to help you, Kenny, but… I, um… I’ve never kissed a boy before myself…”

Kenny was shocked, but also not at all. He hadn’t really thought about it before. Oddly enough, he’s not surprised as there’s not a lot of openly queer kids in South Park, but he’s also shocked because he was sure Tweek had kissed a boy before. Ever since Tweek came out back in 7th grade, he’s carried himself differently. Like he no longer was pretending; like he didn’t have to put on an act every day. He’s not sure why his subconscious connected that new found confidence with the idea that Tweek was running around town kissing boys, but it did.

“How did you know you were gay then?” Kenny asks without thinking. He cringes when the words leave his mouth. That wasn’t what he meant to say.

Luckily, Tweek just laughs. “I don’t know man, I just always knew. Like, right in my gut I knew that I was gay from the moment I knew what being gay meant.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kenny says, “that was stupid of me… to, like, assume that you wouldn’t know without, I dunno, kissing a dude or whatever.”

“It’s fine Ken,” Tweek smiles at him. From this close, Kenny can see the little chip in his front tooth that he got from his fight with Craig back in fourth grade. It’s kind of surprising that they became such good friends after that, but he guessed that spending a week in a hospital room together had been some special kind of bonding experience. “And I’ll, um… kiss you… if you don’t mind being my first kiss also, that is,”

Kenny swallows the lump forming in his throat. “Yeah, that’s fine man.” Kenny smirks at the blonde. “It’s kind of romantic or whatever, being each other's first boy kiss.”

“Shut the fuck up, you’re going to make me regret saying yes.” Tweek laughs, not sounding all that serious. 

Kenny laughs too, happy to break the growing tension. “Okay, okay, I’ll shut up.” Kenny shuffles himself around, changing from sitting cross legged to his legs together and tucked to the side. He examines Tweek’s profile, noting the dusting of freckles scattered across his pale face and how his eye lashes are so long but hard to see due to the pale blonde colour. “So, how do we do this?”

Tweek shuffles around so he now faces Kenny also, their sides leaning against the wall. “I dunno, do you want to do it now?”

“Well, duh! I don’t want to have to wait any longer!”

“Okay, okay! Sorry! Just checking” Tweek huffs. “I guess we just both lean in until we are, like, touching…” Tweek says awkwardly.

“Sounds about right,” Kenny chuckles, until the laughters fades off into nothing, nerves getting the better of him. He clears his throat and presses his palm against his midsection, hoping to squash the butterflies occupying his stomach. He takes the time to look at Tweeks lips once again; they’re red, swollen and slightly chapped. He has a prominent Cupid’s bow and a freckle on his upper lip. He wonders what they will feel like pressed against his own.

The anticipation becomes too much. Kenny leans in slowly, eyes shut, closing the space between him and Tweek. He stops when he is only an inch away, feeling Tweeks erratic breath dance across his cheeks. He waits for Tweek to cross the distance, giving him the option to pull out if he wants to.

He doesn’t.

Tweek takes the plunge, pressing his lips against Kenny’s own. Kenny jumps for a moment at the sudden contact, but then relaxes into it. There’s no fireworks, or earth shattering revelations, but what Kenny does feel is a delicious heat pooling in his chest, making him feel warm and light. He’s surprised by how soft Tweeks lips are, not dissimilar to kissing a girl. It was the knowledge that it was Tweek,  _ a boy _ , behind those lips that was so exhilarating.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds at most, but when he pulls away, Kenny feels wonderfully dizzy; like the head spin you get after taking your first drag of a cigarette after a week without any. 

He opens his eyes, searching Tweek’s face for any sign of regret or disappointment. God, Kenny couldn’t stand it if Tweek regretted that kiss. 

Tweek keeps his eyes closed for a second longer. He opens them slowly, eyes locking onto Kenny’s straight away. He searches his face the same way Kenny had done to him a moment earlier. Finding no signs of regret, Tweek half smiles, the left side of his mouth curling up.

“So?” Tweek asks.

Kenny nods slowly, still feeling a bit light headed. “I’m pretty sure I’m bi...”

“Only pretty sure?” Tweek smirks.

“Well, maybe another kiss would help clear up any residual confusion?” Kenny says quietly, leaning forward again, eyes focused on Tweek’s lips. 

“I mean, it can't hurt to be sure...” Tweek whispers, once again closing the space between them. 

Tweek’s lips are pillowy and warm, and the absence of those first kiss jitters makes the experience better than the last. Kenny brings his hand up, cupping the back of Tweek’s neck to deepen the kiss. It morphs from a long press of lips together to more explorative, open mouth kissing. 

Kenny tangles his fingers in the ringlets at the base of Tweek’s neck, playing with the flaxen strands. Tweek brings his hand up slowly, running his fingertips softly along Kenny’s jaw, skin tingling where he touches. Kenny sighs into the contact, pushing his body closer to Tweek’s absentmindedly.

They pull apart after a minute more, feeling breathless and light. Kenny admires the bright blush gracing Tweek’s freckled face. He brings his hand from around the blonde neck to graze the tip of his ears, also flushed red. Tweeks hand drops back into his lap, pinching at the skin of his thigh.

“That was…” Tweek says, a little breathlessly.

“It was good, right?” Kenny smiles. 

Tweek smiles back, making Kenny’s heart flip-flop. “Yeah...” Tweek says. “Did it help clear things up for you?”

“Definitely.”

Tweek pulls himself to his feet, before extending a hand to help Kenny up as well. “Glad I could be of service then. Now let’s get out of here. Do you want to maybe come over for dinner?”

“Fuck yeah.” Kenny says, letting Tweek haul him to his feet.

Tweek and Kenny are walking down the road a short while later. Kenny keeps stealing side long glances at Tweek when he’s not looking, except for when he is and he catches Kenny looking at him. They both look away when this happens. Kenny realised that although Tweek is catching him, maybe he’s catching Tweek to? The thought is thrilling.

Something has changed between them. There’s a static energy that wasn’t there before.

“Hey Tweek, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How was I? You know... for your first kiss with another boy?”

Tweek smiles, eyes still facing forward. “It was great, Kenny. You were great...”

Kenny feels heat crawl across his face at the compliment. “Thanks… you were great too.”

Tweek stifles his smile behind the sleeve of his shirt. “Thanks.”

Kenny feels like he’s floating. Today couldn’t have gone any better in his opinion.

“Hey Tweek, can I ask you another question?”

Tweek chuckles. “Sure Kenny.”

“Your dad said your mum was making meatloaf, right?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“... but aren’t you guys vegetarians?”

“... yes.”

Kenny bursts out laughing. “Your dad really is bat shit, aye!”

“You can say that again.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
